EN LLAMAS: Sonic Version
by Leoa94
Summary: De manera increíble, Amy ha logrado ganar los juegos del hambre y no sólo eso, sino sacar a Sonic vivo de ahí; pero al regresar a casa en Station Square, ya nada es como ella desearía puesto que Shadow actúa diferente con ella y Sonic le ha dado la espalda por completo, y además se rumorea que hay una revolución gestándose contra el imperio Eggman.
1. Nuevo día

**VOLVÍ CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE PORQUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTÓ XD**

* * *

Sujeto mi termo con fuerza y con ambas manos en un intento claro de mantener un calor que ya se ha perdido gracias al aire helado. Tengo todo el cuerpo tenso gracias al frío y aunque apareciera una jauría de lobos o mutos, estoy segura de que no me movería, tendría pocas probabilidades de escapar. Me debería levantar y dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara gracias a la sangre que correría por mis extremidades, sin embargo, me quedo sentada e inmóvil como la roca que tengo debajo, mientras el sol inicia su suave contacto con el bosque que se extiende enfrente de mí… por más que quisiera, no puedo luchar contra él, no puedo luchar contra el sol, sólo puedo ver con impotencia cómo me arrastra a un día que he odiado por meses.

Ya puedo imaginarlo todo: equipos de televisión en mi casa, Maddie Malone, mi antigua acompañante de los juegos, habrá llegado desde la capital seguramente con una peluca de color antinatural para lucirla en la gira de la victoria; un equipo de preparación que se encargará de ponerme "preciosa" para la gira y mi amigo Espío, quien diseñó esos trajes maravillosos que de alguna manera salvaron mi vida.

Si pudiera, si se tratara de mí, si se tratara de lo que yo quisiera, optaría por olvidar los juegos por completo, no hablaría nunca en mi vida de ellos y fingiría que no fueron algo además de un mal sueño. Sin embargo, esta maldita gira hace que mi deseo resulte imposible, pues la organizan en un punto estratégico, entre unos juegos y otros, manteniendo el horror vivo, como si hubiera sido planeado por la capital que fuese así: mantener el miedo vivo y cercano. En las ciudades y zonas no sólo nos obligan a recordar la mano de acero de Eggman sobre nosotros, sino que debemos celebrarlo y este año soy la estrella del espectáculo. Viajaré de ciudad en ciudad y de zona en zona, me pondré enfrente de la multitud para que me vitoree aunque sé que en realidad me odia; mirar a la cara a los familiares de los chicos… los chicos que he… que he… matado…

El sol sigue empeñándose en salir, así que hago un esfuerzo por levantarme. Me duele todo mi cuerpo, articulaciones y creo que mi pierna izquierda se durmió, por lo que camino un poco para devolverla a la vida. He estado aquí tres horas, pero no he intentado cazar, por lo que no llevaré nada de vuelta, pero a Vainilla y a Cream ya no les importa porque pueden permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería, aunque me gusta más la carne de caza. Por otro lado, mi mejor amigo: Shadow el erizo y su familia dependen de lo que saque hoy, y no puedo dejarlos tirados. Compruebo las trampas en un paseo de hora y media… cuando estábamos en el colegio, podíamos venir y mirar las trampas los dos, cazar y recolectar para después –por algún milagro- llegar a tiempo para comerciar con todo ello en el pueblo, sin embargo, ahora Shadow trabaja en las minas de carbón, como yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, me encargo del trabajo.

Shadow habrá llegado a la mina y terminado el viaje en ascensor que me inquieta mucho y lo lleva a las profundidades de la tierra. Sé cómo es estar ahí y no me gusta, todos los años vamos a las minas como parte de nuestra formación; siempre me ha resultado desagradable, incluso de niña… túneles claustrofóbicos, aire apestoso, oscuridad agobiante… pero después de la muerte de mis padres, apenas podía pisar el ascensor y la excursión anual me producía ansiedad, por lo que finjo enfermedad para nunca ir, Vainilla nunca se tragó mis cuentos, pero supongo que por piedad, me dejaba quedarme en casa.

Pienso en Shadow y creo que no se siente vivo en ese ambiente oscuro y tétrico, pienso que le gusta más estar en el bosque, en el aire fresco y la luz del sol y agua de arroyos. Aunque no sé cómo lo soporta… bueno, sí lo sé, es por su madre y sus hermanos, es la única manera que tiene de aportar dinero a su casa. ¡Y heme aquí yo! Con más que suficiente para alimentar a más de cien familias y él no quiere aceptar ni una sola moneda, ya me ha costado convencerlo de que me deje llevarle carne a pesar de que él habría mantenido viva a Cream y a Vainilla si hubiera perdido los juegos. Le digo que me hace un favor al aceptarlo, que me volvería loca si me pasara de brazos cruzados todo el día… siempre paso a dejarle las cosas cuando él no está en casa, lo que ahora es más que fácil dado que trabaja doce horas al día después de clases.

En realidad, sólo lo veo los domingos, cuando nos reunimos para cazar juntos. Sigue siendo el mejor día de la semana aunque no sea ya como antes, cuando nos contábamos todo. Los juegos incluso acabaron con eso, con la poca intimidad que nos quedaba. Espero que pronto volvamos a sentirnos cómodos, aunque no sirva de nada… ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Saco mucho de las trampas, ocho conejos, dos ardillas y un castor que se enredó en un artilugio de alambre de Shadow. Es un mago con las trampas, capaz de doblar árboles jóvenes para que suban alto la presa, lejos del alcance de todos los depredadores. Trenza cestas que ningún pez podría encontrar escapatoria. Vuelvo a colocar todas las trampas aunque sé que nunca imitaré su ojo para ellas… es como lanzar flechas en la oscuridad y atinarle a todo, un don natural.

Llego a la alambrada de Station Square y veo que el sol ya está arriba. Como siempre, presto atención durante un momento, pero no me llega el zumbido delator de la corriente eléctrica, casi nunca lo electrifican aunque debería estarlo siempre. Salgo a la pradera por el hueco de la alambrada y llego a mi casa, la antigua casa. Todavía es nuestra oficialmente, el día en que yo me muera, me sacarán de la privada vencedora puesto que la otra casa es la asignada a Vainilla. Por ahora, Cream y ella están felices ahí. Esta es la casa donde me crié una parte de mi vida y la que considero mi verdadero hogar.

Me cambio de ropa ahí mismo y me quito la chaqueta de cuero de mi padre para ponerme un abrigo de lana buena que me queda muy apretado de los hombros. Me calzo unos zapatos elegantes que Vainilla considera apropiados para alguien de mi posición. He guardado el arco y flechas en el tronco hueco del árbol. Me quedo sentada en la cocina que parece abandonada y empiezo a echar de menos mi antigua vida, aunque apenas lográbamos sobrevivir, me sentía relativamente más segura sin el ojo de un gobierno que sé que me odia… fama, fortuna… demasiada fama para mí.

Un gemido llama mi atención en la puerta trasera y volteo a ver… descubriendo a CHEESE, el zarrapastroso chao de Cream. Le gusta la nueva casa tan poco como a mí y siempre se va cuando la conejita está en clase, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero ahora creo que tenemos un nuevo lazo de unión. Le doy grasa de castor y le rasco un poco entre las orejas.

-Eres horrible ¿lo sabías? –Cheese me sigue pegando en la mano para que no deje de acariciarlo, pero me tengo que ir –vamos, chao.

Lo agarro con la mano por la cabeza, me embolso mi bolsa de caza y salgo a la calle. El chao salta al suelo y desaparece por un arbusto.

Llego a la casa de Shadow en pocos minutos y su madre me ve por la ventana ya que está sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Se seca las manos y me abre la puerta.

Me gusta ella, la respeto, en cuanto su marido murió en el accidente de la mina en la que el padre de Cream murió y la dejó con tres varones y una niña por nacer, salió a buscar trabajo apenas dio a luz. Las minas no eran una opción viable, ya que tenía que cuidar al bebé, pero consiguió que los comerciantes le dieran ropa para lavar. Shadow se convirtió en el principal apoyo económico y así en cabeza de la familia a los catorce, y ya había firmado teselas para conseguir así cereales y aceite a cambio de entrar al sorteo de los tributos. Pero ya no es elegible. Ya por aquel entonces era un trampero experto, pero no bastaba para mantener a una familia de cinco, por lo que su madre se tallaba los dedos en la tabla de lavar, sus manos se agrietaban demasiado en invierno. Con todo eso, ella y Shadow están decididos a no dejar que los menores pidan teselas nunca.

Ella sonríe al ver mi botín y agarra al castor por la cola sopesándolo:

-Esto servirá para un estofado.

A ella no le desagrada nuestro trato de caza.

-Y tiene buena piel –respondo, me agrada estar con ella hablando de las presas. Me sirve una taza de té y la sujeto para calentarme las manos -¿sabes? Cuando vuelva de la gira pensaba en llevarme a Zark a enseñarle a disparar –comento, Zark es el que le sigue a Shadow en edad, teniendo doce años.

-Eso estaría bien. A Shadow le gustaría hacerlo, pero tiene libres los domingos únicamente, y creo que le gusta guardarlos para ti.

El color se me sube a las mejillas y bebo de golpe mi té. Es estúpido porque ella sabe bien que entre su hijo y yo no hay nada romántico. Mucha gente hubo de suponer que terminaríamos casados, pero después de los juegos… antes de que Sonic, mi compañero de ciudad, anunciara su enamoramiento de manera pública. El romance se convirtió en una estrategia clave para sobrevivir en la arena. El problema es que para Sonic no sólo fue una estrategia y no sé lo que fue para mí, pero sé el dolor que sintió Shadow… cuando pienso en Sonic y yo presentándonos de nuevo como enamorados, un nudo se me hace en la garganta.

-Será mejor que me vaya a ponerme presentable –digo de golpe.

-Disfruta la comida –responde dándome un abrazo.

-Por supuesto.

Siguiente parada: El mercado negro.

Ese sitio en el que hacía todos mis trueques. Hace años era un almacén de carbón, hasta que dejó de usarse para eso y fue punto de comercio ilegal para hacerse un mercado negro en toda regla. Supongo que es un sitio que atrae delincuentes, digo… voy ahí. Cazar en el bosque es romper al menos mil reglas de cien y se pena con la muerte. Ellos nunca mencionan lo mucho que les debo, pero Shadow me dijo que la grasienta de la sopa hizo una colecta para patrocinarnos a Sonic y a mí durante los juegos. En teoría una cosa sólo del mercado, pero los demás se enteraron y… ayudaron. Nunca supe cuánto fue, pero soy consciente de que el precio en la arena era exorbitante incluso para algún objeto ridículo, y por eso es que su contribución bien pudo salvarnos la vida a Sonic y a mí.

Me resulta extraño abrir el lugar y no intercambiar nada, sólo dejarles dinero que saco de mi cadera. Intento cubrir todos los puestos posibles y repartir mis compras que hago en la zona comercial para surtirlos. Compro tres botellas de licor blanco para Jet, pues creo que se lo debo, pues sacó a dos tributos de la arena. Hosco, violento y ebrio todo el tiempo, aún así… hizo bien su trabajo, diría yo: más que bien. Se lo debo, sin mencionar una vez que tuvo un síndrome de abstinencia por quedarse sin botellas. Pasaba todo el tiempo temblando y gritando improperios a gente que creo yo no existe. Asustó mucho a Cream y no fue divertido para mí verlo en ese estado. Me dedico a comprarle alcohol para cuando se le acaba desde entonces. Me ve un agente de la paz, el jefe: Rawrk el perro, un hombre muy bebedor, la segunda persona más borracha que conozco después de Jet.

-Eso es muy fuerte para ti, chica.

-Lo usa Vainilla para sus medicinas contesto sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, eso lo mata todo –responde dejando una moneda en el mostrador. Me siento en el puesto de la grasienta y empiezo a comer de su sopa. Otro agente se me acerca… Lion, un gato rojizo que compra un cuenco mientras como. Es de mis favoritos a pesar de ser agente, pues no abusa de su poder y tiene humor. Tendrá creo veinte años, pero se ve mucho menor… parece niño en sí.

-¿No deberías estar en tu tren? –pregunta.

-Vienen por mí a mediodía.

-Deberías tener mejor pinta –susurra muy alto. Sonrío ante sus palabras a pesar de mi humor –quizás un moñito –me toma la cola de caballo y la agita, le retiro la mano.

-No te preocupes, me van a ahogar en maquillajes y no me reconocerás.

-Así demostraremos algo de orgullo de ciudad ¿eh, señorita Rose? –me mira con aire burlón y se aleja.

-¡Devuélveme ese cuenco! –grita la grasienta -¿te despedirá Shadow?

-No, no estaba en lista, pero lo vi el domingo.

-Creí que sí, como es tu primo… -añade con ironía.

Es sólo otra mentira de la capital. Quedar con otros siete finalistas hace que les hagan entrevistas a los conocidos de los tributos, y eso hicieron precisamente, y al encontrar a Shadow tan guapo y varonil, decidieron hacerlo mi primo, no convenía que fuera mi amigo por mi romance en la arena. No tenía buena cara al parecer para las entrevistas, y aunque la gente de Gray Hill se parece, entre Shadow y yo casi no hay parentesco además de la especie, pues tiene vetas rojas y cuerpo negro, sin mencionar sus ojos rojos. Cuando me enteré de que era mi primo, Vainilla me lo gritó: "tus primos quieren verte" entonces los vi: Shadow, su madre y los niños… les seguí la corriente. La gente lo olvidó de inmediato y ahora nos emparenta, salvo la grasienta.

-Quiero acabar con esto de una vez –susurro.

-Si quieres terminarlo, empiézalo. No llegues tarde –me dice y entonces camino a la privada vencedora, donde las únicas casas ocupadas son tres de más de veinte que hay. Están ocupadas por mí, la familia de Sonic y Jet, y a diferencia de éste último, la de Sonic y mía parecen llenas de vida con las chimeneas encendidas. Parece otro mundo al entrar: pastizales salpicados de flores y todas las casas diez veces más grandes que el sitio donde me crié. La casa de Jet a pesar de los cuidados de la privada, rebosa de abandono y dejadez. Me detengo en su puerta para prepararme mentalmente y decirme: todo estará asqueroso. Entro y arrugo la nariz por el horrible olor que emana de su casa Con el paso de los años, la peste a licor, vómito, col hervida y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y excrementos de ratón se ha mezclado hasta formar un hedor que hace que me lagrimeen los ojos. Me abro paso a través de un montón de envoltorios vacíos, vasos rotos y

huesos, y me dirijo al lugar en que sé que encontraré a Jet. Sentado en la cocina y con una botella en mano, brazos sobre la madera y la cara en un charco de licor o… vómito, roncando como un oso. Le doy un codazo en el hombro.

-Levántate –grito porque si algo he aprendido, es que con él no funciona la delicadeza. Sus ronquidos cesan, pero vuelven a su horrible armonía -¡levántate, Jet. Hoy es la gira!

Abro la ventana para respirar limpio y agarro una taza que lleno con agua fría del fregadero. Pongo a hacer café. Nada parece funcionar, así que le echo agua helada encima, doy un salto y me aparto. Un sonido gutural sale de su boca y se ha abalanzado para patear una silla y blandir un cuchillo… siempre duerme con uno en la mano ¿cómo no lo recordé? Acuchilla el aire soltando blasfemias. Se seca la cara en cuanto ve lo que hace y se vuelve a cerrar la ventana en la que estaba para huir en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¿¡Qué chingados haces!? –pregunta rabioso.

-Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegaran las cámaras.

-¿Qué?

-Fue tu idea –insisto.

-¿Por qué estoy mojado? –pregunta después de acordarse.

-No podía despertarte… mira, si querías una niñera, se la hubieras pedido a Sonic.

-¿Pedirme el qué? –sólo con oír su voz se me forman emociones desagradables… culpa, tristeza, miedo. Nostalgia, tal vez… pero es demasiado como para saber si sí.

Sonic se acerca y parece sano, salvo por el brazo metálico. La luz lo hace ver más brillante de sus púas azules y sus ojos verdes se notan un poco opacos. Se ve fuerte y sano, muy diferente al moribundo de la arena, y ahora corre como nunca antes lo hizo. Deja una barra de pan recién hecho y alarga una mano en dirección de Jet.

-Te pedí que me despertaras sin provocarme una neumonía –dijo Jet dándole un cuchillo a Sonic –eres de verdad extrañamente desagradable.

Sonic sonríe y empapa el cuchillo en mantequilla para embardunar el pan y derrama una botella en el suelo. Limpia la hoja en su camiseta y corta el pan… nos mantiene suplidos en bollería. Yo cazo, él hornea y Jet bebe… cada uno se mantiene ocupado a su manera, y eso nos quita de encima el recuerdo de los juegos del hambre. No me mira hasta que le da la tapa del pan a Jet.

-¿Quieres un trozo?

-No, he comido en el quemador, gracias –respondo. No parece mi voz… demasiado formal a mi gusto, igual a todas las veces que he hablado con Sonic después de lo del tren… desde que las cámaras dejaron de asediarnos.

-De nada –responde igual de serio.

-Ustedes tienen que darle calor al asunto antes de que lleguen las cámaras e inicie el espectáculo –dice Jet tirando su camisa al suelo, entre su propia porquería.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. La audiencia estará esperando al par de enamorados que ganaron los

Juegos del Hambre, no a dos personas que apenas pueden mirarse a los ojos. Sin embargo, me limito a decir:

-Date un baño, Jet.

Salgo por la ventana y atravieso todo el jardín hasta llegar a mi casa. Me sacudo los zapatos antes de entrar. Vainilla lleva trabajando todo el día en la limpieza y no quiero arruinarle el trabajo. Nada más entro y Vainilla me toma como si quisiera detenerme.

-No te preocupes, me los quito aquí –le digo dejando los zapatos. Deja escapar una risita extraña y me quita el saco de suministros en el hombro.

-No es más que nieve ¿cómo te fue en tu paseo?

-¿Paseo? –pregunto. Sabe que he estado desde media noche en el bosque. Entonces veo a un hombre detrás de ella en la puerta de la cocina. Le echo un vistazo a su traje y rasgos alterados quirúrgicamente… viene de la capital. Algo va muy mal…

-Ha venido alguien a verte –anuncia Cream un poco asustada. Están ambas demasiado pálidas y noto que tienen ansiedad.

-Creía que era hasta las doce –respondo, fingiendo no darme cuenta de su estado -¿ha llegado antes Espío?

-No… Amy… es…

-Por aquí, señorita Rose –dice el hombre señalando al otro lado de la casa, al estudio, lo que es extraño… que alguien te dirija en tu casa es muy extraño.

Avanzo y les sonrío por encima del hombro.

-Seguro son instrucciones para la gira.

¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿quién está aquí? ¿por qué Vainilla está tan pálida?

-Entre –me ordena y sigo creyéndolo raro. Giro el pomo y hago lo que me dice. A mi nariz llega un horrible aroma dulzón… olores contradictorios: rosas y sangre. Un hombre bajito, gordo y con ropas rojas y cabellos rojizos está leyendo en el escritorio de mi estudio; él me resulta vagamente familiar. Levanta un dedo y dice: "Dame un momento" y cuando se vuelve, me da un paro cardiaco.

Estoy viendo de frente al mismísimo Eggman.


	2. Charla

**PERDÓN HABER ESTADO FUERA CASI TODA UNA VIDA... PERO TUVE BRONCAS EMOCIONALES QUE... PUES SE FUERON A LA MIERDA, PERO ESO ES LO CHIDO YA QUE NO ME DEBO PREOCUPAR MÁS :) ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP EN COMPENSACIÓN, ESTÁ A MEDIO ESCRIBIR, PERO RETOMARÉ AHORA PARA TERMINAR ESTA Y LA DE EL PEOR DE LOS ENEMIGOS n.n LOS QUIERO, FANSESESESES!**

* * *

Siempre que imagino a Eggman, lo veo en mi mente rodeado de columnas de mármol en las que ondean banderas de tamaño excesivo. Me resulta raro verlo junto a objetos normales de una habitación. Es como encontrar en la olla del estofado una víbora en vez de comida.

¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Siempre que recuerdo cuando la gira de la victoria es inminente, hay gente de la capital, estilistas, mentores… pero nunca había visto a Eggman, puesto que él sólo va a las celebraciones de la capital y ya. Si ha hecho un viaje tan largo solo puede significar una cosa: tengo problemas graves y si yo los tengo… mi familia los tiene también. Pienso en Vainilla y me da un escalofrío cuando me doy cuenta de lo cerca que están ambas de un hombre que me odia. Siempre me odiará porque fui más lista que sus sádicos juegos, puesto que lo dejé por idiota y socavé su control.

Yo sólo pretendía mantenernos a Sonic y a mí vivos, cualquier acto de rebelión fue pura coincidencia, pero si la capital decreta que solo hay un tributo vencedor, y uno desafía esa regla… puede considerarse un mero acto de rebelión. Lo único que nos salvó fue mi actuación de la chica enloquecida de amor, tanto que cometió algo impensable. Nos coronaron vencedores, nos llevaron a casa, saludamos a las cámaras y nos dejaron en paz… hasta ahora.

Tal vez por la conmoción, tensión o porque ambos sabemos que podría matarme en cualquier segundo, me siento como instrusa en… mi propia casa. Como si este no fuera mi hogar –en dado caso no lo es- y yo la que aceptó su invitación. No le digo nada, ni la bienvenida le doy, ni siquiera le ofrezco nada. Lo trato como si fuera una serpiente de verdad, una venenosa. Me quedo quieta y pienso en un plan de huida.

-Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos –dice -¿te parece bien?

Mi lengua se ha quedado helada y no podré hablar, me sorprendo cuando contesto firmemente:

-Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

Sonríe y me fijo en sus labios por primera vez. Aunque esperaba labios de serpiente, lo cierto es que son muy carnosos, piel muy estirada… es seguramente para hacerlo más atractivo, en dado caso hubiera sido bueno que le quitaran la pansa de huevo que tiene. Pero no resultaría.

-A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieras problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo ¿verdad? –me pregunta.

-No.

-Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que una chica que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé que tenías que pensar en toda tu familia… tu "madre", tu "hermana" y todos esos… primos –por la forma en que se detiene, sabe que Shadow y yo no tenemos ningún parentesco.

Bueno, las cartas están sobre la mesa. Quizá sea mejor así, no me gustan las amenazas ambiguas, prefiero saber qué está en juego.

-Sentémonos –ordena mientras se sienta detrás del escritorio de madera pulida en el que Cream hace sus tareas y Vainilla saca las cuentas. Es nuestra casa, por ende, tiene todo el derecho y ninguno a ocuparla. Me siento de frente al escritorio, en una silla de respaldo de madera tallada. Mis pies no llegan al suelo.

-Tengo un problema, señorita Rose –me dice el emperador Eggman –un problema que empezó en el instante en el que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena.

Se refiere al momento en el que desafié a los Vigilantes y los obligué a decidir entre tener dos vencedores o ninguno… elegirían la primera opción.

-Si el Vigilante Jefe hubiera tenido algo de cerebro, los habría reducido a polvo en el instante. Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental y aquí están. ¿Sabes dónde está él?

Asiento porque, por la forma en que lo dice, no cabe duda de que lo han ejecutado. El olor a rosas y sangre se hace más fuerte ahora que sólo hay un escritorio entre nosotros. Lleva una rosa en la solapa, lo que al menos explica el olor a perfume… la sangre, ni idea.

-Después de aquello, no le quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la niña enloquecida de amor. La gente en la capital quedó bastante convencida… por desgracia, no todos en las ciudades y zonas se lo tragaron.

Se da cuenta de alguna cara de asombro mía y sigue hablando.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en las demás zonas. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu truquito de las bayas como un acto de desafío, no como uno de amor. Y si una chica de Station Square, nada menos, puede desafiar a la capital y salir… indemne ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

Tardo en asimilar la última frase, hasta que todo me golpea.

-¿Se han producido levantamientos? –indago; la posibilidad me aterra, pero igual me llena de alegría.

-Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución –Eggman se frota un puño sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto en el que suelo sufrir dolores de cabeza -¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los supervivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con la capital, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre las zonas, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

Me sorprende su franqueza, pareciera que le importan los ciudadanos.

-Debe ser un sistema muy frágil si lo puede derrumbar un puñado de bayas.

-Es frágil, pero no como tú supones.

Alguien llama a la puerta, y el hombre de la capital se asoma.

-La señora pregunta si desea tomar un té.

-Me encantaría –responde. La puerta se abre más y ahí está ella llevando una bandeja con un juego de porcelana que se llevó con ella a Grey Hill cuando se casó con su marido –déjelo aquí, por favor –le dice él, colocando su libro en la esquina del escritorio y dándole una palmadita en el centro. Encima de la charola hay una tetera y tazas de porcelana, leche y azúcar, y un plato de galletas sólo posiblemente hechas por Sonic.

-Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer —comenta el presidente Snow, adulador. Bueno, al menos parece haber servido para relajar un poco a Vainilla.

-¿Traigo algo más? Puedo preparar algo más sustancioso si tiene hambre –ofrece.

-No, esto es perfecto. Gracias –responde y sabe que ya ha terminado con ella. Me lanza una mirada y desaparece. Sirve dos tazas de té para revolverla por un rato… espera mi respuesta, pues ya dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-No quería iniciar ningún levantamiento.

-Te creo. Da igual, tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario: Amy Rose, la chica en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya el imperio.

-¿Por qué no me mata y ya está?

-¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

-Prepare un accidente.

-¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías si observaras desde fuera.

-Dígame lo que quiera que haga y lo haré.

-Ojalá fuera así de simple –responde. Levanta una galleta y la examina –encantadoras. ¿Las hizo Vainilla?

-Sonic –respondo y por primera vez, soy incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Quiero una taza de té, pero tintinea sobre el plato y elijo una galleta.

-Sonic… ¿cómo está el amor de tu vida?

-Bien.

-¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto te era indiferente? –pregunta, mojando la galleta en el té.

-No me es indiferente.

-Sin embargo, no estás, quizá, tan prendada del joven como intentas hacerle creer al resto del imperio.

-¿Quién dice que no lo esté?

-Yo –responde –y no estaría aquí si fuera la única persona con dudas ¿cómo le va al guapo de tu primo?

-No… no lo sé –me ahora el asco que me produce esta conversación, tener que hablar con Eggman de lo que siento por dos de las personas que más me importan en este mundo.

-Habla, señorita Rose. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio. No le haces ningún favor desapareciendo con él en el bosque todos los domingos.

Si sabe eso ¿qué más puede saber? ¿y cómo lo sabe? Mucha gente podría decirle que Shadow y yo pasamos el domingo completo cazando. ¿Acaso no volvemos al final de cada excursión cargados de presas? ¿Acaso no lo hemos hecho durante años? La verdadera pregunta es qué cree él que pasa en el bosque que rodea a Station Square, seguro que nos han seguido hasta allí ¿no? ¿podrían habernos seguido? Me parece imposible… al menos si se trata de una persona, pero ¿las cámaras? Nunca se me pasó hasta ahora por la cabeza. Siempre fue el bosque nuestro lugar seguro… donde había libertad, para ser quienes éramos… pero antes de los juegos. Ahora que nos han vigilado ¿qué más han visto? A dos personas cazando; haciendo comentarios poco legales de la capital, aunque no a dos personas enamoradas… que es lo que me está insinuando. Somos inocentes a no ser… a no ser…

Sólo pasó una vez. Rápido, inesperado, pero pasó.

Después de que Sonic y yo volviéramos de los juegos pasaron varias semanas antes de ver a Shadow a solas. Primero estaban las celebraciones obligatorias: un banquete para los vencedores al que sólo estaban invitadas las personas de puestos más importantes; unas vacaciones para toda la ciudad, comida gratis y entretenimiento desde la capital; el día de los paquetes fue mi favorito, el primero de doce en el que entregaron paquetes de comida a todas las personas de la ciudad. Ver a todos esos niños hambrientos de Grey Hill corriendo de un lado a otro agitando latas de compota de manzana, carne y caramelos. Fue una de las pocas veces que me sentí realmente bien por haber ganado. Por lo que entre ceremonias, acontecimientos y periodistas que informaban sobre todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, cómo presidía y agradecía y besaba a Sonic para el público, no tenía intimidad, nada. Las cosas se calmaron semanas después. Equipos televisivos y periodistas hicieron sus maletas y volvieron a casa. Sonic y yo iniciamos la fría relación que hemos mantenido desde entonces. Mi familia se mudó a la privada vencedora y la vida en Station Square reanudó su ritmo habitual. Un domingo, después de haberme asegurado de que no había nadie a la vista, sin decirle a nadie, me levanté varias horas antes del alba y me escapé al bosque.

No necesitaba chaqueta por el calor, llevé una bolsa llena de comida: pollo, queso, pan y naranjas. En mi antigua casa me puse las botas de cazar. Como siempre, la alambrada no estaba electrificada y recuperé mi arco y flechas. Fui a mi punto de reunión con Shadow, el mismo lugar antes de los juegos.

Esperé dos horas y empecé a pensar que se había cansado de esperarme en aquellas semanas, o que ya no le importaba, incluso que me había odiado. Y la idea de perderlo para siempre, de perder a mi mejor amigo, la única persona a la que le confié mis secretos, me resultó tan dolorosa que no pude soportarlo, sobre todo si lo sumábamos a todo lo demás que me había ocurrido. Se me llenaron los ojos como cuando me enojo y el nudo de mi garganta se formó.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él, a unos metros, observándome. Sin pensar siquiera, me levanté y de un salto lo abracé, haciendo un sonido extraño mezclado entre risa, ahogo y llanto. Él me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le vi la cara. Pero pasó un buen rato hasta que me soltó, y fue porque me había dado un hipo sonoro y no le dejaba más remedio que dejarme beber. Aquel día desayunamos, cazamos, pescamos y recolectamos, hablamos sobre la gente del pueblo, no sobre nosotros, ni sobre su vida en las minas, ni sobre el tiempo en la arena. Sólo otras cosas. Cuando llegamos al agujero de la alambrada que más cerca está del mercado negro, creo que creí que las cosas volverían a su sitio. Le di a Shadow toda clase de presas para que las cambiara, porque en casa tenía toda clase de comida. Le dije que no iría con él aunque lo deseaba porque mi familia se preguntaría qué había pasado conmigo. Entonces, de repente, mientras le sugería que yo revisaría las trampas todos los días, mee sostuvo la cara entre las manos y me besó.

Me tomó por sorpresa completamente. Después de todo el tiempo que pasé con él, de observarlo hablar, reír y fruncir el ceño, pensé que sabía perfectamente todo lo que había en sus labios, todo lo que podía saber de ellos… sin embargo, no me imaginé que desprendieran ese calor al unirse con los míos. Ni que aquellas manos capaces de hacer trampas tan intrincadas pudieran capturarme con la misma facilidad. Hice un ruido con la garganta y cerré mis dedos en su pecho.

-Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez –y se fue.

Me senté junto a un árbol a un lado de la alambrada, sin importarme que mi familia se preocupara. Intenté averiguar qué sentía con respecto a ese beso, aunque sólo recuerdo la presión de los labios, y me confundía con los de Sonic… pero creo aún que esos no cuentan. Al final, me fui a casa.

Me encargué de las trampas aquella mañana y dejé la carne en casa de la madre de Shadow, pero n lo vi a él sino hasta el domingo. No llegué a usar el discurso que tenía preparado para decirle que no quería novio, pues no hubo necesidad. Actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, quizá esperaba que lo volviera a besar, pero me limité a fingir que nada ocurrió, pero sí lo hizo: Shadow derribó la gran barrera invisible entre nosotros y destruyó la esperanza a volver a nuestra vieja amistad sin complicaciones. Nunca veré sus labios de la misma forma.

¡Qué estúpida fui al pensar que la capital se olvidaría de mí a mi regreso! No sabía lo de los levantamientos, pero sí que estaban enojados conmigo… en vez de actuar con la preocupación extrema, ¿qué hice? Según Eggman, pasé de Sonic y dejé en claro mi preferencia por Shadow delante de todos. Ahora puse en peligro a Shadow y familia, a Sonic y a las mías… por un descuido.

-No le haga daño a Shadow –susurro –sólo es un amigo, es mi amigo desde hace años. Es lo único entre nosotros. Además, ahora todos creen que somos primos.

-Sólo me interesa cómo afecta tu dinámica con Sonic, que a su vez afecta la de las ciudades.

-Será lo mismo durante la gira: estaré tan enamorada como antes.

-Como siempre –corrige.

-Como siempre –confirmo.

-El problema es que tendrás que hacerlo aún mejor si queremos evitar más levantamientos. Esta gira será tu única oportunidad para darle vuelta a todo.

-Lo sé, lo haré, los convenceré de que no estaba desafiando a la capital, de que estaba lca de amor.

-Apunta más alto, por si te quedas corta.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Convénceme a mí –responde, recupera su libro y se acerca a la puerta, pero no me vuelvo a verlo para saberlo. Me susurra al oído –por cierto, sé lo del beso. –Después oigo cómo se cierra la puerta.

Su aliento… su aliento es el que huele a sangre.

"¿Qué hace? ¿se la bebe?"

Me lo imagino bebiendo traguitos de sangre roja de una taza de té, manchando galletas con ese líquido. Por el ruido del carro cobrando vida, sé que se ha ido, como cuando llegó: sin que nadie lo vea.

La habitación me da vueltas y me pregunto si me desmayaré. Sostengo una galleta con un bonito floreado, pero no tarda en hacerse añicos entre mis puños ¿en qué momento la rompí? Aunque, imagino que debía sujetarme a algo antes de que todo mi mundo se saliera de control.

La visita de Eggman, las ciudades en rebelión, una amenaza directa a Shadow y las que vengan atrás, todos mis seres queridos condenados y ¿quién más pagará por lo que yo haga? A no ser que cambie todo en esta maldita gira. Tengo que calmar el descontento y tranquilizar a Eggman. ¿Cómo? Demostrándole a todos que sin duda alguna amo a Sonic el erizo.

"No puedo hacerlo, no soy tan buena"

Sonic es el bueno, el que gusta a todo el mundo. Puede hacer que la gente se crea cualquier cosa. Yo soy la que se cierra, se sienta y deja que él hable. Sin embargo, no es Sonic el que tiene que probar su devoción, sino yo.

Escucho los pasos de Vainilla. "No puede enterarse, no debe saber nada de esto".

Pongo las manos sobre la bandeja y me sacudo los trocitos de galleta de la palma y los dedos. Después le doy un trago tembloroso a mi té.

-¿Va todo bien, Amy?

-Sí, en la televisión no se ve, pero Eggman siempre visita a los vencedores antes de la gira para desearles suerte –respondo animada.

-Ah –dice ella muy aliviada –creía que había algún problema.

-¡No, que va! El problema empezará cuando llegue el equipo de preparación y vea que he dejado que me crezcan las cejas. –Vainilla se ríe y yo pienso que no hay marcha atrás, que ya decidí cuidarlas cuando era muy niña. Que siempre debería protegerla.

-¿Por qué no empiezo a prepararte el baño? –pregunta.

-Estupendo –le digo, y veo que le encanta mi respuesta.

He intentado arreglar mi relación con Vainilla desde que volví a casa. Le pido que haga cosas por mí, en vez de apartarla cuando se ofrece a ayudar, como hice durante muchos años por culpa de la rabia. La dejo manejar el dinero que gano. Respondo a sus abrazos con abrazos, en vez de limitarme a tolerarlos. Debo dejar de castigarla por algo que ella no podía evitar, es decir, la depresión por su esposo. Porque a veces a las personas les ocurren cosas que no están preparadas para afrontar. Como yo, ahora mismo. Además, me ha ayudado mucho, puesto que cuando llegué a casa, permitieron las familias hacer preguntas y le preguntaron a Vainilla si, en rol de tutora, le agradaba mi nuevo novio, y ella contestó que aunque Soinc fuera todo lo que un hombre debiera ser, no estaba en edad, le lanzó una mirada severa y me soltó la mano Sonic después de varias risas y comentarios de periodistas al estilo de: "alguien se metió en un lío"…tal vez eso me ayude a explicar por qué se me veía tan poco con él en la ciudad desde que se fueron las cámaras.

No estoy acostumbrada al lujo de un grifo, pero eso no importa cuando me meto a la bañera preparada con bolsas de té, solía yo tener agua fría en la otra casa. Me pregunto a quién contárselo, a Cream ni a Vainilla porque se preocuparía, no a Shadow, porque no le serviría saberlo, podría él huir, pero no está solo… además él ya está tan furioso y frustrado que podría organizar su levantamiento y eso me hace ver que no puedo decirle a nadie que deje atrás.


End file.
